Vehicle radiators may be equipped with shutters or pivoting louvers to reduce engine warm-up time, improve aerodynamics, and reduce the needed to provide warm air to the HVAC system.
The general concept of providing a radiator louver closure mechanism that includes an actuator that pivots the louvers is well-known. Other approaches are known including providing a top and bottom opening roll screen for a radiator as disclosed in US Published patent application 2012/0091757A. The concept of providing a pair of sliding doors by the radiator is disclosed in German Published patent application DE102006054970 A1.
One problem presented by adding a radiator airflow limiting apparatus is that design considerations limit the space available to package such systems near the radiator that results in excessive front overhang. In addition, the effectiveness of an air flow limiting device may be compromised by air flowing around the device in the open space between the device and the outer body surface. Another problem is that the airflow limiting apparatus may block the opening when airflow through the radiator is desired to be maximized.
Radiator airflow limiting devices must be reliable and capable of operating in harsh environments. There is also a need to provide a radiator airflow limiting apparatus that is simple and scalable for different sizes of radiators in a wide range of vehicles.
The above problems and other problems are addressed by this disclosure as summarized below.